


Teaser trailer for untitled Loki/Tony fic

by pan_ismyhomeboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony didn't exactly say yes to this but he's not sure he'd say no, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ismyhomeboy/pseuds/pan_ismyhomeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a kidnapped, tortured, and violated Loki finds rescue at the hands of his sworn enemies, he only allows one of the Avengers close enough to help him heal. But as Tony's finding out, even the best intentions don't always work, or help, or stop the pain. Or keep you from getting hurt yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser trailer for untitled Loki/Tony fic

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in response to a prompt on the Avengers LJ kinkmeme back in November 2011, plotted out a huge and complex story and realized I didn't have the time or skills to tackle it at the moment, and just submitted a teaser trailer of sorts. The prompt asked for Loki's kidnap by a shapeshifter who took on the forms of each of the Avengers to torture and rape him -- except, for some reason, Tony's form. And when the real Avengers finally save Loki, the only one he doesn't freak out around is Tony.
> 
>  **This prompt is _very_ dark and portrays a character's rape and subsequent physical/mental/emotional trauma** and while this scene in particular is not directly about said sexual assault, it does show (as realistically as I am capable of portraying) the fallout of said assault on said character. Please be aware of these triggers and approach at your own caution.

The danger with Loki, Tony decides, is that even through the trauma and vulnerability he is still, and always will be, unpredictable and unknowable to the core. Through the broken shards of his mind, the gnarled and knotted limbs of his emotions and intentions, through the pain shining in his eyes like shattered glass scattered in the snow, lurks the same sharp anger he's turned against Avengers in the past and is likely to do so again in the future. Even now, it's impossible for Tony to wrap his mind around the idea that anything has truly _changed_ , that Loki won't just regain his strength and leave and they'll return to fighting each other like nothing was wrong. That the shaking, battered person in his bed could possibly be the same vain, proud, and vicious god that fought them almost to defeat, time and time again.

Tony with all his sexual experience finds himself at an absolute loss when Loki grabs and shoves him down on the bed, moving more quickly and urgently than he has in weeks. The glint in his eyes scares him - not for his own safety, but for Loki's. There's madness in his eyes, a pain he'll do anything to release. When Tony opens his mouth to protest, to ask if he's sure, to let him know he can wait and doesn't _care_ if this never happens, Loki bites the side of his neck and hisses against his skin:

"This is all I have left. Don't you _dare_ take it from me."

Tony pushes at Loki's chest to look him in the face, and the expression in the god's eyes fills him with equal measures of fear and pity. "Alright, okay, but let's take it slow and easy. I'm not going any-"

In one swift movement Loki's hands are down the front of his pants shame Tony with a bolt of lust through his body. When Loki bites his neck again and gives his cock a harsh squeeze, Tony grabs the bedsheets and arches with a hoarse moan.

The next few minutes are a blur of scratches and bites on Tony's body, blood welling to the surface as clothes are hastily removed and discarded. He tries to kiss Loki on the mouth and gets a savage bite to his bottom lip in return. An attempt to pull off Loki's pants and grope him is met with similar violence as Loki twists his hands painfully and growls, "No _."_

"What the hell do you want me to do then?"

Loki's silent response is to squeeze his cock again and run a nail lightly around and over the head. Tony groans loudly and bucks up for a second time, losing a spiraling battle split between lust, and worry, and guilt.

The rules are, he discovers quickly, that he's not allowed to return any pleasure to Loki. He can bite and scratch reflexively, and kiss if he wants to (just not on the face, _never_ the face), but God help him if he tries to go for another grope. Even though these are all Loki's terms, even though Loki initiated this and Tony would gladly pull away if Loki said the word, he can't help but feel he's just another person taking something away from Loki. Tony wants to give back, to kiss Loki gently and work his cock between his fingers, feeling his body shudder with pleasure as he strokes him through an orgasm. Loki needs better. Loki _deserves_ better. Instead, all Tony can do is clutch at sheets or the bare back above him, grunting through clenched teeth as Loki watches him with a cold fury that turns his very marrow to ice. Fucking him would be like fucking a glacier, he thinks feverishly, or getting lost in a snowstorm, foolish and dangerous to think there's any amount of warmth and comfort behind those eyes -

"Do I please you, Stark?" Loki's voice drips with venom as one hand twists the head of Tony's cock while the other scratches welts on the insides of his thighs. "Do I make you _ache_ with desire?" He pauses when he hears Tony gasp out something, eyes narrowing to near slits.

"I'm sorry," Tony grunts again, eyes closing during this brief respite. "F-for what happened to you. Wasn't right."

There's a dangerous moment of building energy, the fateful few seconds between a lightning strike and its accompanying thunderclap; then, both Loki's hands are on Tony's cock as he hisses, for a second time, "No."

Tony yelps as Loki scrapes nails up his shaft, thumb cruelly flicking against the most tender spot on the head. His head is swimming dizzily with lust and pain, legs spreading under Loki's body on instinct. All he can do is hang onto Loki with both hands held tight against the other's back. "Christ, Jesus, Loki, I'm _sorry_. I'm so sorry, this... this was wrong, it was so wrong." Loki's hands give a particularly sharp twist and he whimpers. "It shouldn't be that way, should never be that way, what happened to you was _wrong_. You didn't deserve, you don't, you, God, _Loki_."

Loki snarls and moves his hands faster against Tony's aching body. Three, Tony thinks distantly as he feels the familiar tension build in his body, two, _one_ , and he's coming harder and more painfully than he ever has in his life. Fingernails dig red crescents into Loki's back, drawing out blood, and he's only vaguely aware of Loki's mouth at his throat again in a wordless cry.

It feels like eternity caught between their heartbeats until Tony's breath starts to calm and he opens his eyes. Loki is staring at him with a hollow gaze, angry embers dying away as quickly as they came. Silently, Tony reaches for his discarded shirt and helps a shaking Loki clean off his hands. Quietly he murmurs, "Loki, I..."

Loki slumps forward and Tony is there to catch him, fingers threading through his hair, lips on the crown of his head as he whispers, over and over, "It's not your fault. It wasn't right. _It wasn't right_."

Tony reaches out to turn off the desk lamp and there, in the darkness of the room, in the arms of his enemy, Loki starts to cry.


End file.
